Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of services and technologies for adapting policies for data usage control. For example, in recent years, the prevalence of smartphones has led to an ever increasing amount of personal user data being collected by the mobile devices, applications, service providers, etc. Resource access policies (e.g., privacy policy), for instance, may be initially selected by a user at a user device to ensure that collected personal data will only be utilized in certain ways or for particular purposes. However, as users desire different policy settings for various applications in an on-going basis, it becomes tedious and complicated for the users to manually select or change these settings for applications.